onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Formulae
Some calculations are not official. Attribute Addition \begin{align} Total\ Attribute & = Base \\ & + Mitama\ Flat\ Addition \\ & + Base \times Mitama\ Percentage \\ & + Attribute\ Strengthening \\ & + Base \times (1 + Status\ Effects) \\ \end{align} Also apply flat attribute addition if need. Some attributes are subject to critical effects as well. Skill Effect \begin{align} Skill\ Effect & = Total\ Attribute \\ & \times Skill\ Effect \times (1 + Skill\ Modifiers) \\ & \times (1 + Mitama\ Effects) \\ \end{align} Damage Calculation There are random floats involved so damage is not completely the same. \begin{align} Final\ Damage & = Skill\ Attack \times \left ( \frac{300}{300 + Total\ Defense} \right ) \\ & \times (1 + Damage\ Buff - Mitigation\ Buff) \times (1 + Debuff) \\ \end{align} Action bar calculation To not be interrupted by opposing side: Second\ Speed\ Minimum = First\ Speed \times ( 100% - Pull\ Amount) or Second\ Speed\ Minimum = First\ Speed \div ( 100% + Push\ Amount) Derivationshttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=13622932 Last\ Speed\ Minimum = First\ Speed \times ( 100% - First\ Pull - Second\ Pull) First\ Speed\ Minimum = Last\ Speed \div ( 100% - First\ Pull - Second\ Pull) Speed addition like Oitsuki has yet to be investigated. Judgement flag calculation Damage is approximately doubled every three rounds, and heal is approximately halved. Control calculation Control and resist are calculated separately. When control effect is released, first it is calculated if it will take effect at all, then it is calculated if the effect will be resisted. Control chance Accuracy\ Rate = Base\ Accuracy \times (1+Accuracy) Control chance against resist Control\ Success\ Rate = Base\ Accuracy \times \frac{(1+Accuracy)}{(1 + Resistance)} Control\ Failure\ Rate = 1-Inaccurate\ Rate-Success\ Rate Derivationshttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=13740526 Total\ Control\ Success\ Rate = Accuracy\ Rate \times \frac{(Resistance)}{(1 + Resistance)} Total\ Control\ Failure\ Rate = 1 - Total\ Control\ Success\ Rate Delegation Successhttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=11511746 \begin{align} Success\ Rate &= Base\ Success\ Rate \\ & + \left ( \frac{Total\ Team\ Level}{Level\ Requirement} \right ) \times (100% - Base\ Success\ Rate) \\ \end{align} Factors * Shikigami delegation level = Shikigami level + 10 if awakened + 20 if recommended + 2.5 if in a pair * Type of delegation: higher star = higher requirements, experience rewards = lower requirements, lots of shikigami = higher requirements Omagatoki Ratinghttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=13502131 Team Finishing in 9:59 min gives 3000 points, not finishing in 20 min gives 0 points. For 10:00-19:59 there is a formula. Level = \frac{(Time - 600s)}{10s} + 1 * Ignore remainder Points = \begin{cases} 250 \times (12 - \frac{Level}{3}), & \mbox{if } Level < 6 \\ 250 \times (11 - \frac{Level}{6}), & \mbox{if } 6 \leq Level < 18 \\ 250 \times (10 - \frac{Level}{9}), & \mbox{if } 18 \leq Level < 36 \\ 250 \times (9 - \frac{Level}{12}), & \mbox{if } 36 \leq Level \\ \end{cases} * Round to whole Personal Level = Placement \times \frac{100}{People\ in\ Instance} * Ignore remainder Points = \begin{cases} \frac{7500}{(Level + 10)} + 750, & \mbox{if } Level < 20 \\ \frac{150000}{(Level + 100)} - 250, & \mbox{if } 20 \leq Level \\ \end{cases} * Round to whole